Last Hope
by Tykwondo Kitty
Summary: Talpas father is back seeking revenge for his sons death and he has 6 new warriors to help him....but is he really the enemy or is it someone else?


Rowen smiled as he looked of a picture of him and his ex-girlfriend, Nekko. They had only been 15 and it was right before the first battle with Talpa. He had met her at school in his classroom. She had been a transfer student from America. Nekko had been 16 at the time and a complete genious. Sadly they had broken up because of his destiny and he hadn't seen her since that day. She had left for America exactly 3 hours before the attack on Toyama praise God. But he barily remembered how she sounded. He Hadn't seen his first girlfriend in 4 long painfull years. It was amazing. She hadn't been his first love but she was always the one on his mind. The one he always compared all his girlfriends to...the one none of the other Ronin Warriors knew about.  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"O Im sorry I wasn't watching were I was going!" a girls voice said and started to help Rowen pick up the things he had dropped.  
  
"Its ok. I really wasn't either. Im Rowen Hashiba" he said  
  
The girl smiled. She had shoulder length sandy brown hair and emerald green eyes. Her face was flawless. (MARY-SUE! MY FIRST MARY-SUE CHARACTOR! Yes I want her to seem perfect and no she will NOT be with any of the Ronins. Im doing it for a reason and Im giving away the story! UG! Ill shutup know.). She was wearing a purple short sleeve shirt that fit just right and black pants that looked great on her. She looked almost like an Angel.  
  
"I am Nekko Verrington. I am the transfer student from America. Its a pleasure to meet you." she said in her melody like voice.  
  
Rowen couldn't help but smile at her.  
  
"We will have to hang out sometime" Rowen said  
  
"I would love that." Nekko giggled.  
  
~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"Rowen! Rowen can you hear me?!" he heard Mia screech and visibly flinched.  
  
"Yes Mia I can hear you clearily!" Rowen yelled back.  
  
"Then get down here! Theres someone waiting for you!" Mia hollered  
  
Rowen sighed and tore his eyes away from the picture "Coming!" he shouted  
  
When he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw a girl maybe a year or two younger then him. She was wearing loose blue jeans and a pale blue T-shirt. She had dark brown almost black long curly waist length hair and light green eyes. She was what most people would call 'Another Girl Walkin the Streets' meaning your ordinarry looking girl.   
  
"Are you Rowen Hashiba?" she asked her voice was soft.  
  
"Yes I am. Whatcha need?" he asked politly  
  
She handed him a white card with roses on it. "My sister Nekko....." she started but was cut short  
  
"Your Nekko sister?! How come you don't look a thing like her?! Where is she?! How is she?!" Rowens asked in an excited voice.  
  
The girl gave a soft smile before answering "Yes, I am Nekkos' sister and the reason I look nothing like her is because I have more of my fathers features while my sister has more of my mothers. She is doing great and she is in America....planning her wedding."  
  
Rowen looked at the younger girl in shock. "Planning out her wedding?" Rowen repeated.  
  
The girl nodded "Thats what I was trying to say earlier. My sister Nekko wants you to come to her wedding. Thats what the card is. Its an invetation. You can invite whoever you want to come along since you don't feel so out of place." She explained.  
  
"I see" Rowen mummbled  
  
"Are you going to be ok?" the girl asked noticing his...lack of conversation.  
  
Rowen forced a smile "Ya of course. Tell Nekko congrats for me. And that I will be bringing along 7 friends. Ill be there." Rowen said cheerfully  
  
The girl nodded again before leaving.  
  
"How do you know this Nekko chick Ro?" Mia asked her curiousity getting the best of her.  
  
"She was an extremly close friend of mine before the battle with Talpa...." Rowen said then added "Looks like we are going to an American wedding. Did you happen to catch that girls name, Mia?"  
  
"No I didn't. She never said." Mia muttered then frowned   
  
  
*~* 5 MONTHS LATER *~*  
  
"Remind me why we are here again?" Kento said in a complaining voice. Him and the rest of the guys where wearing a black suit and tie with a red rose pinned to each.  
  
"Nekko, a friend of mine, is getting married today and she wanted me to be here. She said that I could invite anyone I wanted so thats why you six are here. Yulie don't walk in the mud. You will get dirty." Rowen ordered  
  
"You never cared before" Yulie said  
  
"But today is a very special day Yulie. You have to stay nice and neat. Or else no cookies when we get home" Mia said. She was an ankle length white silk dress with white satin heals. Her hair was down with white daindy lions in it.  
  
"Rowen! You made it!" a women with shoulderlength sandy brown hair screamed. Her green eyes shining happily. She was wearing a dress simular to Mias but more bushier and with a train trailing behind her. Her vail covered most of her hair except for her bangs. No one could see her feet since they where hidden under the silk fabric. Around her neck and wrist and on her ears where pearls.She was holding a boca of yellow roses, red roses, and babys breathe. (Yellow roses represent friendship and red represent romance incase you guys didn't know that already.)  
  
Rowen smiled "I wouldn't miss it Nekko." he said and gave her a quick hug.  
  
"Who are your friends Ro?" she asked as she piered over his shoulder.  
  
"These are my friends. Ryo, Sage, Cye, Kento, Yulie, and Mia" he introduced them and pointed to each as he said there names.  
  
"Well Im Nekko. Its a pleassure to have you all here. Please come in. Your an hour early. Ill get my brother Nathan and my sister, Cleo to talk to you. Thats if Cleo is done doing Kylies hair and make-up." Nekko said and smiled  
  
"Ok sounds great." Rowen remarked before walking into the church.  
  
"Rowen....hey Ro" Ryo whispered as he looked around the church in aw.  
  
"Ya?" Rowen said in the same state as Ryo.  
  
"What religion are these guys?" Ryo asked  
  
"Nekko and Mike her fiancee are both Luthern while me and our sister are Catholic. We are a split family. But for the most part we are all Catholic." A man said from there left. He was tall with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a suit that looked exactly like theres (Don't all mens black suits look the same? I sure as hell can't tell the differance most the time) "Im Nekkos older brother Nathon. You must be the guests from Japan. Its a pleasure to meet you all"  
  
They went around and told there names all over again for the second time that day.  
  
"Well you can go ahead and take a seat. The first 6 rows to the left are reserved for the brides family and the first 4 rows to the right are reserved for the grooms. You sit on the left since your a friend of the bride." he said before walking away to greet some more guests.  
  
"Um....lets find a seat guys." Cye muttered. They took a seat in the 7th row. As close to the front as the could get.  
  
"Hey theres that girl that came to the house! Come on! Lets go introduce ourselves formaly." Mia said before standing up and walking over there. "Hello again. I don't believe I was formaly introduced to you. I am Mia. A friend of Rowens who is a friend of the bride."  
  
"O! Hi. Im sorry I wasn't being very polite then. I am Cleo. The brides sister. And over there is our youngest sister, Kylie. And I believe you have already met my brother Nathan." Cleo said with a smile. She was wearing a lilac silk dress that dragged on the ground. The sleaves hung slightly off her shoulders a fake rose on both. Her hair was up in a flower (um its a hair style. It is a bun with curly hair surrounding it. Its hard to explain but majorly cute!). She wore no jewelery other then a blue pendant on a gold chain. On the pendant it had the initials RMJ in black lettering.  
  
"Thats a lovely pendant. what do the initials stand for?" Mia asked but regreted what she said when she saw the flash of pain in the younger girls eyes.  
  
"It was my....friends pendant....he died a few years ago. It stands for Ron Michael Johnson." Cleo said quietly  
  
"O.....Im sorry to hear that. But please you have to come meet the others." Mia erged her. Before Cleo could protest she dragged over to the group. "Look who I found!"  
  
Cleo was trying desperatly to get her wrist back from its capter. "Hello....Mia can you give me my wrist back? Your cutting off the curculation"she pleaded  
  
"O Im sorry. Well anyway. Thats Ryo, Kento, Cye, Sage, Yulie and you already know Rowen." Mia said cheerfully.  
  
"Um ya. Hi. Its been nice meeting you guys but I have to...go help Nekko.." she stuttered before hurrying down the isle.  
  
"What was that?" Kento asked but only received shrugs  
A few more minuts went by before the wedding got started. There were no mistakes. It had been planned out perfectly....at least tell the end of the wedding that is..when the broadcasters, and tabloids came. Three of the brides mades had surrounded Nekko making sure no one got threw while the other three tried to get them out. The groom looked furious and about to yell at everyone. There was a sharp whistle that got everyones attention before a huge dog came running into the church.  
  
"What the hell! Some one call the demoned dog off!" one of the female reporters yelled  
  
"Then get out! Now! Your ruining everything!" they heard Cleo yell from infront of her sister. She had aviously been the one who whistled to call apon the 'Demoned Dog'  
  
"Fine we will all leave! Just call 'IT' off!" one of the taploids pleaded  
  
"No way. I still see you standing infront of me. Get lost! Before I call more then just this 'Demoned Dog' and I call apon this towns 'Demoned Cops' as you would no doudt call them!" Cleo growled  
  
They all started to back out of the church with the large growling and its ears layed back. Looking like it was ready to pounce on them if they made one wrong move.  
  
When they where all gone everyone settled down again and Cleo called the dog over. She took hold of the animals color so nothing would happen again.  
  
"Cleo.....you should leave with Tenshi first. just incase they are waiting outside." Kylie whispered to her older sister  
  
"Good idea.....Tenshi come on." Cleo whispered to the dog next to her and walked quickly down the isle with her brother by her side. She opened to door and was instantly surrounded by cameras.   
  
"I thought we told you to get lost..." Nathan said in a dangerously calm voice  
  
"Why should we." one reporter asked but shut up as the dog growled at him.  
  
"Because our lil wolf pale here doesn't like any of you. And Kylie called the cops they should be here in o.....right about.....now" Cleo said as 10 cop cars rounded the corner there sirens blaring.  
  
"Freeze! Everyone who is not with the wedding is under arrest! Now put down everything your holding and ma'am please hold the dog back." one of the cops who looked like the sherriff ordered.  
  
Cleo did as she was told and whispered to her brother "They should have listened. Im kind of glad they didn't. Imagine how imbarrising it would be for Nekko if right in the middle of her and Mikes....passionet moment a hole bunch of tabloids and news reporters broke the door open!" she stiffled a giggle while her brother laughed hard. She shook her head at her brother and they both snuke back into the church unseen.   
  
Just in time to see the priest say "You may now kiss the bride"  
"Is it safe for them?" Kylie asked them  
  
"Ya its safe Kylie. We got those assholes arrested. They shouldn't have come." Cleo whispered before walking behind her older sister.  
  
Ryo and the others where the last to leave. Mia was crying even though she had never met Nekko before today and Cye was trying to comfort her. Yulie was more hyper then usual. And they still had to go to the reception......  
  
~*~2 HOURS LATER ~*~  
  
"So little sister..what did you think of Rowen?" she asked  
  
"Please Ko! Don't start! Im plenty happy with out a boyfriend. You see my hormones didn't go wack so I am fine with not having sex every other night." Cleo grumbled and petted Tenshis head. The dog or rather the wolf was pure white with ice blue eyes.  
  
Nekko laughed at her younger sister. 'Always the comedian of the four of us...' she thought.  
  
"Cleo. Your 19 and you still haven't had a serious relation ship. Even Kylie has had a long term relationship. And shes two years younger then you!" Nekko said now fully serious  
  
"Nekko you think I don't know that? Its just that I have a lot going on right now and I don't have time for a guy. Ya know?" Cleo said in a pleading voice. Almost asking for her older sister to understand how she felt.  
  
"I don't get it Cleo....you have the most money out of all of us and you won't tell us what you do! You claim its nothing illegal and it won't get you into trouble with the cops. Are you a detective or work for the FBI or something....?" Kylie said as she sat down again. Her face red and sweaty from all her dancing.  
  
"You have a boyfriend and yet you keep him hidden. You claim you he has never been in trouble with the law and that he is not a druggy....how do we know your not just some kind of striper down at a bar and thats how you met him?" Cleo shot back knowing that would shut the younger one up.  
  
Nekko meerily shook her head and looked at her husband lovingly.  
  
"Looks like the two love birds are gettin a lil heh heh heh." Kylie said and burst into giggles  
  
"You can be so immature some times Kylie!" Cleo said threw her laughter  
  
"May I have this dance?" a mans voice asked Cleo. It was no one other then Kento.  
  
Cleo forced a sweet smile and nodded. It was a slow song much to Cleos disgust. Kento was cute and sweet yes but she was dancing with the enemy! She was going to catch hell for this....  
  
~*~ 3 days later ~*~  
  
"Cleo of the Hells Angel!" an angery voice hollered (I do not own it! Hells Angels is a biker gang. And actually a lot of them are very nice. One of my best friends fathers was a Hells Angels in California)   
  
Cleo appeared infront of him wearing a red and dark gray sub-armor. She was kneelling before the shadowed figure "You called master?" she said  
  
"The Warlords have warned the Ronins of our appearance! Prepare the others for battle! We attack in two hours!" his deep voice ordered  
  
She stood to her feet "Yes master" she whispered before disappearing.  
  
~*~WITH THE RONINS ~*~  
  
"So we have another new enemy?" Ryo asked half in disbelief half in regret.  
  
"Yes Wildfire. There armors are not like ours..they were created for the sole purpose to kill all of us. Theres is Hells Angel, Black Star, Poisoned Waters, Evil Flame, and finally Dark Earth. We believe there leader is called Yantono. Twice as powerful as Talpa." Dais said gravly.  
  
"They over powered us as if it was nothing! The one who controls Poisoned Waters turned my own powers against me as Black Star did to Cale!" Seckmet growled. He yelped in pain as Mia powered anti-biotics on his wounds.  
  
"Sorry Seckmet but its the only way to stop the infection." Mia apaligized.  
  
"He will be in more pain when we are threw with all of you!" a voice bellowed   
  
Ryo narrowed his eyes "Who are you?!" he yelled  
  
"I am King Yantono! Talpas father. I have come to avenge my sons death! I would like to introduce my soldiers."   
  
A figure landed behind Sage who quickly turned to face it.  
  
"I am Cleo of the Hells Angels. Like my armor says. I am truly an Angel from Hell. I will make your last days as painful as possible." she said angrily. There was one single strand of dark brown hair in her green eyes. Her face looked so familour.  
  
Another figure landed behind Cye "I am Skyler of the Poisoned Waters. I may appear weak but my poisonous swords will kill you in a matter of minuts." she said and twerled her kantanas. All you could see was her blue eyes that oddly had the look of pure innocense in them.  
  
Not surprisingly a figure landed behind Kento. "I am Serenity of the Dark Earth. Don't let my name fool you. I will rip all of you to shreds if you piss me off." she growled. Her brown eyes were sparked with anger.  
  
Once again a figure landed behind another Ronin. This time it was behind Rowen. "I am Lindsey of the Black Star.My powers will over come you and you will be dead before you know what has happened." she said her gray eyes holding no emotion.  
  
And finally one landed behind Ryo. "I am Kari of the Evil Flame. The leader of the group and most deadly. I guarentee you will loose this battle." she growled her sky blue eyes oddly enough had regret in them while her voice held hatred.  
  
The Ronins made a tight circle around the warlords, Mia, Whiteblaze, and Yulie.  
  
"Don't think by protecting them they won't feel the affect of our attacks Ronin Brats!" the one called Cleo of the Hells Angels said before grabbing her sword. "Darkened Light Beam Surprise!" she screamed. A black beam headed straight towards them At first there was no affect but soon Sage and Cye who was standing closed to him where blown threw the slidding glass door. Cleo gave an almost sad smile "Two down.....three to go.....finish them off! Now!" she ordered  
  
Lindsey took out her bow and arrow. "Black Comets Down Pour!" she yelled and shot her arrow into the sky. Soon there where literly Comets going threw the roof and slamming into the Ronin Warriors, Warlords, WhiteBlaze and evenly into Mia and Yulie. "Thats what you get for not looking up before you decided to stand there..." she muttered  
  
"Warladies! Return to me! They have felt your strength! Let them suffer! They shall die soon enough. Come to me!" Yantono. ordered  
  
Cleo looked half shocked and remembered what Nekko had told her. She closed her green eyes.   
'Cleo if anything happened to Rowen I don't know what I would do...hes my best friend...'  
  
She silently vowed to come back and heal them....while they slept and while Yantono would least expect it. "Lets go before he gets mad....der..." Cleo said and disappeared with the others  
  
"My god they kicked our asses with out even trying, It was as if it was nothing new to them...." Kento said. He took notice that everyone was bleeding pretty badly. 'Damn those five! We didn't even have time to tranform else they wouldn't have been so lucky! We where so unprepared....Ill get them for this...I swear it on my sole...Ill get them and make them pay..' he thought bitterly before falling unconcias.  
  
  
~*~ Few hours later ~*~  
  
Cleo jumped out of the black portal in her sub-armor. "I better get this over with...First I heal Halo incase if any of them wake up I can disappear and he can do the rest......" she whispered to her self.   
  
She bent over Sage her hands hovering over his bloody chest. Her hands began to glow a pale goldish color.   
  
After she had healed Sage she quickly went over to Cye, then Rowen, and Kento. But that was about the time Sage woke up and saw her,  
  
"Cleo?" He whispered but then got into fighting stance. "Are you here for another fight?"  
  
Cleo looked over at him and shook her head. She didn't say a word before she jumped threw a portal back to the dynasty.  
  
Sage looked at where she had been standing. This was getting to confusing. One minut she is ready to rip there heads off the next she is saving there lives! This was just becoming to much. "Women......." he muttered before healing his friends.  
  
~*~ AT THE DYNASTY ~*~  
  
Cleo landed gracefully on her feet. Her sub-armor was replaced by a a baggy yellow tank top and loose black pants.  
  
"Well well well. I knew one of you girls would betray Yantono. But I never thought it would be you Cleo. You are the loyalist of the loyal." a voice hissed  
  
Cleos green eyes narrowed but she quickly covered up her anger with an emotionless mask. "Goonta I don't know what you are talking about. The Dark Fighters and I would never betray the dynasty let alone the king. But you on the other hand. Its a hole different story." she growled  
  
"Ah. Young warrior you have so much to learn. Espially on picking your allies" He said "I don't believe Yantono would be pleased with you healing Halo, Strata, Torrent, and Hardrock  
  
Cleo whipped around and glared at the older man. He had skin almost as white as milk with green hair and ruby red eyes. He was very tall and very thin. You could practically count the bones in his body. His long nails appeared to be as sharp as needle.  
  
"Get lost Goonta. I don't have time for you." Cleo said in her soft voice. She walked past him. She gave him a side ways glance "I also don't believe King Yantono would be very pleased with your.....facination with lord Talpas ex-fiancee. Lady Kayra I believe thats her name. (::shudders:: Kayra and Talpa......thats wrong. HOW COULD I TYPE THAT?! O well to late know.). She is half the reason lord Talpa is dead. I believe the King would be greatly disappointed in you."  
  
"As he will be in you." he growled  
  
"Ah. But my punishment would not be as seviour as yours Goonta. Or are you forgetting that you lost to me for the future thrown. I am the princess of the dynasty! You do as I cammand!" Cleo reminded him  
  
"Watch your back young princess. Yantono may have choosen you to be future queen of the dynasty but that doesn't mean that it will happen. Accidents can happen everywhere." he threatned before he disappeared  
  
Cleo frowned 'Whats with him? He knows damn well I don't want to be queen. If its the thrown he wants he can have it. King Yantono made a mistake when he choose me over the others......I am the weakest of the group. I will just have to talk to master about this.' she thought to her self.  
  
Cleo walked quickly down the halls to her room to change.   
  
"Hey Cleo" Keri greated her friend.  
  
"Hey Keri." Cleo forced her voice to be cheerful.  
  
"Hey Le. What are you wearing? The King Yantono is going to be here any minut." Skyler said her blue eyes looked at her outfit in shock. Skyler herself was wearing a seagreen satin dress that dragged slightly on the ground. The sleeves reached her wrist. Around her neck was a choker with an emerald in the middle. Her blond hair was in a bun on top of her head.  
  
Keri then took notice to her friends outfit and sighed. "I would run to you and Lindseys room before it is to late. By the way where is Serenity?" she asked. Her black hair feel into her sky blue eyes. She was wearing a red dress that was made out of satin. It looked exactly like Skylers. Around her neck was a black choker with a ruby in the middle of it.  
  
Cleo gave a nodded and gave an annoyed outfit. She took off running down the hall to the one she shared with her best friend Lindsey. "Hey Lindsey! Grab my dress will ya?!" she yelled She smiled when she heard her friend grumble about her always being late for everything.  
  
"Here catch Space Case." her black haired friend siad before tossing her a silk white dress with gold trimming.  
  
Cleo slipped it over her head. She ran out of the bathroom and quickly put on her white shoes. "Lin can you put my hair up for me?" she asked.  
  
"Sure Le. No prob." Lindsey said before kneeling behind her. Lindsey was wearing a deep blue satin dress that reached her feet. Like the others the sleeves reached her wrist. Around her neck was a baby blue choker with a saphire in the middle. Her curly black hair reached just past her shoulder had been left down. "You know your lucky you didn't get caught Cleo."  
  
"I know Lindsey but I couldn't let them die like that....some fighter huh? I can't stand to have my enemy die. god! Think what it would be like if I had to fight a war against a country or something! The war would go on for centruries!" Cleo said and laughed  
  
"Why do you think King Yantono choose you to be Queen after he is gone? Because you have the biggest heart! You could bring the Dynasty back to it true beauty again before lord Talpa took it over." Lindsey said quietly. "I don't see why we have to fight the Ronins to get it though."  
  
"I think like he told them. He wants revenge. He is still a grieving father who lost his only son. The last thing he had left of his beloved wife" Cleo whispered.  
  
"Here you better put your crown on princess." Lindsey said quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Of course." Cleo said on put the gold grown on the top of her head and put thergold colored choker with the diamond in the middle of it around her neck. Her brown hair was in a tight french braid with red roses intwined in it.   
  
"Guys! Guys! I need your help!" they heard Serenity yell from the room acrossed from them.   
  
They both hurried into the room.   
  
"Whats wrong Ren?" Lindsey asked  
  
"I can't get my hair into the twin buns." she whined. Her soft white-blond hair fell her waist. Her brown eyes looked at them in dispair.  
  
Cleo tried to hold back her laughter before she kneeled down on her friends right side. "Ill take this side. You get the other Lin" Cleo ordered and quickly put her friends hair into a bun on the side of her head.  
  
"Done" Lindsey said and stood up.  
  
"Thanks. Lets go. We have two minuts before the King gets to the thrown room!" Serenity said. She was wearing a forest green dress that like the others dragged on the floor and the sleeves reached her wrists. Around her neck was a white choker with an aqueriam in the middle of it (its a pale blue color.).  
  
They quickly ran to the thrown room where Skyler and Keri was already waiting for them.   
  
"Glad you guys could make it" Skyler whispered to them. Her blue eyes where shining mischievously.  
  
"His royal highness. King Yantono." they heard one of the guards shout and they all fell onto one knee. Bowing there heads.  
  
"Stand. We are going to pay the Ronins a little visit." Yantono said.  
  
Keri frowned "But we battled them less then 24 hours ago." she reminded him.  
  
"I know that Keri but we are going to give them a chance to surrounder." he said in a kind voice.  
  
"No affence King Yantono but do you actually think they will surrounder to us? I think the would rather die." Cleo whispered  
  
The king sighed. "No. I don't believe they will surrender but we might as well as give them the chance. Do not transform we go as this." he explained  
  
"Are we bringing Goonta?" Serenity asked.   
  
"Yes of course." Yantono said "He is already waiting." He opened a black portal and walked threw it.   
  
Cleo frowned as did the the other girls. But they fallowed  
  
~*~ WHERE THE RONINS ARE ~*~  
  
Rowen brought a hand to his head. He was healed yes but he still had a pounding head ache. Sage had just woken up. It had drained a lot of energy but he had managed to heal Ryo, Seckmet, Kale, Dais, Yulie and Partly Mia and Kayra. WhiteBlaze was alive barily but he would be fine.  
  
"Hey Ro how ya feelin?" Cye asked and sat down acrossed from  
  
"I have been better. I feel like someone is hitting me acrossed the head with a sludge hammer" he grumbled and took a big gulp of his coffee.  
  
"I know what you mean. My head is pounding." Cye agreed.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Rowen asked  
  
"Kento, Ryo, Kale Seckmet, Dais, and Yulie are outside. Kayra and Mia are upstairs resting and Sage is in the kitchen. Do you believe what he told us? About Cleo coming back and healing you, me, him, and Kento?" he questioned  
  
Rowen frowned "Yes. Sage wouldn't lie. And he couldn't have healed us and himself and then heal the rest." Rowen muttered  
  
"Guys! Get your asses out her!" they heard Kento yelled.  
  
They ran (theres a lot of running in this chapter.::yawns::)outside to see a creepy looking man almost as white as milk and green hair with ruby red eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" Ryo demanded  
  
He smiled evily. "I am Goonta." he said.  
  
"Why are you here?!" Ryo growled  
  
"Because my stupid leaders precias Dark Fighters did't finish you off. It is time for me to take what is rightfully mine!" he said and laughed like a maniac. He threw a black beam at them which was stopped black shield  
  
"Goonta?! What do you think you are doing?! I did not give you orders for this!" an old man with a long white beard and white hair growled. He was wearing an armor with a silver cape hanging off the shoulders. There where five women behind him. "Explain yourself!"  
  
"You old fool! You should have chosen me! But instead you choose her!" he growled and pointed at Cleo who glared at him "She is weak! I would be a better ruler then her!"  
  
Yantono sighed "I choose Cleo for one reason and one reason only. She is soft hearted and she could bring the dynasty back to its true nature.. You would have been a great ruler yes but my kingdom and my people would only become crueler and darker." he explained  
  
"Well then.....I guess I have no choice then bring you all down! Evil Mist Surround and Kill!" he yelled. A black mist surrounded King Yantono. It threw the Dark Fighters three feet away from the king. There was a loud BOOM! When the smoke cleared the king was on the ground.  
  
"No! King Yantono!" Serenity screamed.   
  
"Serenity......" the king gasped "Stay back. I knew this day would come. Goonta. You have just signed your death warrent and you have signed the Dark Fighters freedom. You shall loose this battle for with my death shall come yours." he then turned his ice blue eyes on Cleo. "You are now the ruler of the dynasty and you shall decide what happens to it. Good luck." his blue eyess rolled into the back of his head.  
  
"Yantono!" Keri ran over to the fallen king and checked for a palse.  
  
Cleo closed her eyes already knowing the answer.  
  
Keri looked at them her sky blue eyes held unshed tears "Hes dead......." she whispered  
  
"No...." Lindsey said underher breathe. She quickly whipped her tears away and tried to hold them back.  
  
Skyler fell to her knees. They could no longer hold her up. The man who had cared for her since she was a baby was dead. She was an orphan again. Tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
Serenity let out an angry scream and glared at Goonta. "You will pay!" she yelled and got ready to attack  
  
"Serenity! No!" Cleo ordered her eyes still shut. She opened them again to look at her friend.  
  
"But Cleo! Yantono is de.....is dea.....Yantono is dea....."she couldn't finish the statement since her voice kept on cracking.  
  
"Goonta. You will die and I will lay down my own life to see to that." Cleo growled  
  
"You are a meer girl what can you do?!" he asked  
  
"I am a 'meer girl' with control of the dynasty." she reminded him  
  
"Like they can hert me! I will over power you! I shall rule both Earth and the Dynasty! And I will not rest tell I do!" he hollered and disappeared  
  
Skyler looked at her new cammander "Know what?" she whispered  
  
Cleo turned her gentle green eyes on her friend. "Now we prepare to fight Goonta. And we protect the dynasty. I won't let him deystroy either of my homes" she growled  
  
"But you would let your king" Kento said. He narrowed his eyes on the young new queen.  
  
Cleo turned and glared at him "No, Hardrock. My king. King Yantono was nothing like his son! King Tantono was a man grieving over his only sons death. He had attacked out of anger. We stood by him because he saved each of our lives more then once. We would each be dead if he hadn't. He just wanted your armors so he could deystroy them. The king had a heart of gold. I sometimes wonder my self how lord Talpa was related to King Yantono. lord Talpa was a cold, cruel,self-centered, mentally insane demon while King Yantono was a very kind, sweet, some times mean, strong, heartbroken man" Cleo said in a deedly calm voice  
  
"Why did you guys come here?" Rowen asked  
  
"We came here to see if you would surrender your armors. Yantono was never bent on ruling the world. That was Talpas deal. Not his. Like Le said. He wanted to deystroy them" Serenity growled  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That it for now. Im sick of writing for now. Review. Thanks 


End file.
